


I know your heart well

by softspokenandmean



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: G-rate but still great, I write first, M/M, Pre-Slash, and cute!, cuteness, tags come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspokenandmean/pseuds/softspokenandmean
Summary: Clark had a good sleeping habit going. Until Bruce fucked it up.





	

Clark had a good sleeping habit going: until Bruce fucked it up. 

Here’s the thing. Kryptonians don’t need sleep to function the next morning. It was something Clark didn’t figure out until he was an adult, but it was true. Clark could go about 2 weeks without sleep before he started to feel the effects of sleep depravity. Not that he goes 2 weeks without sleep. That would be crazy. For Clark, sleep was more about letting go of today’s troubles and waking up to a new start. Sleep was an escape. It was the time of day when Superman would shut off all his superpower senses and be alone. For those 4-8 hours, the world was on its own. 

Clark figured his need to sleep every night was not only mental but also cultural. Humans needed sleep almost every night and two loving humans raised him, so that belief sucked with him. He went to bed almost every night after parole. A time of silence he always welcomed. People often thought of him as a God, but Clark was more human than humans could imagine. 

Wouldn’t you want your God to be more human than divine? 

Clark’s sleep ritual was to listen to the heartbeats of all the people he cared about. His mother was most often first. A heartbeat and voice that was a sanctuary for him and could calm even the strongest storm. Then it would be his close friends; Lois, Jimmy, Perry, and Cat. However had the years grew, the list of heartbeats his listened to grew and grew. He kept the list short to humans with no superpowers or no one that was a superhero for his own sanity. Yet that didn’t stop him from listening in on Diana, Barry, Bruce, and other members of the Justice League’s heartbeats just in case. 

Bruce Wayne, though, was someone who he listened to frequently. Clark sometimes felt ashamed. It was obvious that Bruce could take care of himself, yet it was also obvious that Bruce needed help at times. Not that he would ever ask. Which is primarily why Clark listened to his heartbeat so often.

Tonight was going as normal. Everything was fine. When Clark continued his nightly routine of monitoring heartbeats, he was on the edge of falling asleep when he realized he couldn’t locate Bruce. Clark shot up from his bed, adrenaline beginning to rush through his veins and heart pounding. 

He couldn’t hear Bruce’s heartbeat. Where was Bruce’s heartbeat!? The worst began to flood his mind. Batman wasn’t off-world that he knew for sure. Batman wouldn’t go off-world without telling Superman. Then that could only mean….No. Clark squeezed his eyes shut. Bruce wasn’t dead. It was Bruce for god sakes. He was come back from the dead just to prove a point. 

With his eyes still closed, Clark forced himself to breathe. He took in steady breaths and exhales slowly. His mind and body began to relax and he focused his hearing solely on finding the Bat. Clark waiting for that sound of a rhythmic beating he had so fondly memorized. 

But no sound came. Clark opened his eyes, startled and filled with worry. He jumped out of bed and speed changed into his Superman suit. He didn’t bother with the startled citizens as he broke the sound barrier leaving Metropolis. He had to find Bruce. If he did not find him alive, then he prayed for a body to bury. 

It took less than a minute for him to reach the Batcave. It was the first place took look for clues on where Bruce might be. And if there were no clues of his whereabouts, there was always talking to the family. Yet what confronted Clark when he sat his feet into the cold concert wasn’t an empty cave. Bruce, himself, alive and in all his glory, stood at the edge of the cave where they often modify and create gadgets. Clark started at Bruce with his jaw hung open while Bruce stared back at him with a bored and unimpressed gaze. 

“You’re…you’re” A warmth of relief washed over Clark while his mind tried to piece together how Bruce was alive. He still couldn’t hear a heartbeat coming from the man. 

“Hmmm?” Bruce hummed. 

Clark flew over to Bruce and softly landed in front of him. That was when he noticed the metal device that was covering Bruce’s chest, covering his heart. It appeared to be a simple device that was neither big nor small and there was a blue light illuminating in the center of it. 

Clark cocked his head and pointed at it. “What’s that?” 

“Why are you here, Clark?” Bruce looked unconcerned and a little annoyed. 

Bruce’s tendencies to ignore other people’s questions and ask his own could really bug Clark at times, yet right now he was just happy to see the man alive. He took in the living man before him again and had the biggest to hug him, yet he resist. If he did hug Bruce unannounced it could either cause him to get hurt with Kryptonite or cause Bruce to break his hand by trying to punch him again.

“You’re alive. I’m sorry I’m acting strange. It’s just that, you’re alive and I thought you were dead so I’m just so happy to see you’re alive and not hurt.” Clark smiled like the dork he was. 

Bruce stared at him, dumbfounded (which was a site) and mouth ajar. “Clark, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” He lifted his arms nervously to Clark’s arms but wasn’t sure it he should place them on Clark’s arms. This was a delicate situations and he felt unprepared. Not like Batman ever faced delicate situations everyday, but was people he deeply cared about…it was difficult.  
“You didn’t have a heartbeat. Or I could hear it because of…that thing.” Clark pointed to the thing on Bruce’s chest. When Bruce continued to give him a confused stare, he continued. “I listen to your heartbeat before going to bed every night.” 

Embarrassment creep onto his face. He didn’t want to have to tell Bruce this because he knew it was freaky and maybe even a little perverted, he didn’t want the man to hate him, but he knew Bruce would get it out of him and he was never the best liar. 

“I listen to your heartbeat every night before going to bed.” Clark’s voice was also a whisper, but the cave acoustics made it hearable. Much to his delight. (Not really). Your heart is not the only one I listen to. There’s Ma and everyone in the Justice League. But yours is one of the few I have memorized. So when I couldn’t hear your heartbeat I freaked out. I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.” 

Clark became to turn to leave the cave and before he could witness Bruce’s disproval. He had enough embarrassment to last him a lifetime. He didn’t know if he could face the man after this confession. However, before he could leave, a hand touched his shoulder. The grip was gentle yet needing. 

“I should be the one apologizing, Clark.” Bruce stuttered. He didn’t know how to continue. “If I had known…”

Clark smiled and place his hand over Brue’s. “Everything is fine now, Bruce. You’re alive. That’s all that matters.” 

Bruce looked down, almost ashamed. “What time do you go to bed?” he whispered. 

Clark blinked at Bruce a few times before answering. “Uh, usually around 2am on a good day.” 

“Well then, I’ll make sure my heart is available until 2am.” The blush on Bruce’s face was very un-Bruce Wayne. 

Holy crap, what did he just say? 

Clark was blushing too. “Um, okay. Thank you. I should defiantly be able to go to sleep now.”

Bruce looked up at Clark. “You go to sleep listening to my hearbeat?”

There was a pregnant pause between them.

“I have to go….There’s a gang war happening….right now….in New York.” Clark spoke. It was the most obvious lie.

“Of course.” Bruce spoke in his Batman voice, noticing the lie. “Go be Superman, Clark.” 

Clark lifted off the ground and sped out of the Batcave. The feel of the wind of his skin decreased the heat radiating off his body. Once was he back at his apartment, he speed changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He felt a millions times better and at ease knowing Bruce was alive and safe. Before dozing off, his hearing extended to Gotham City where a warm and living heartbeat sang him to sleep.

___________Next Day___________

The events of yesterday had Clark squirming at his desk. Something felt unfinished and urgent. He had been on his mind all day since he woke up. He just didn’t know what. This feeling had caused an interruption in his work duties and ability to interact with others. It was beginning to damper his mood too. 

Clark glanced up from his cube when his eyes caught the sight of Kathy and Garrett. The two had started dating months ago and the relationship was going strong. There was some talk of an engagement coming soon. 

Something clicked in Clark’s brain and the universe opened to him. 

He picked up his phone and typed a text: 

TO: Bruce Wayne 

_Palmers at 8? Me and you? My treat._

Palmers was a local romantic spot of couples to dine at. Clark’s palms turned sweaty, somehow and he almost threw his phone behind his computer. What the hell was he doing? 

Before he could finish that thought, he phone chimed. 

Clark’s heart stopped as he stared at his phone. Fear spread through him. 

He reached over and touched the home button to unlock his phone. He read the message. 

FROM: Bruce Wayne

 _I'd love to. See you at 8._

Warmth like no other spread through Clark’s chest and throughout his body. The smile on his face could cure anything. He was the happiest he could ever be.  
Clark spend the rest of his day writing one of his best articles and fantasying about his date with the gorgeous Bruce Wayne. 

He was going to wear his best suit tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment about what you like or if there was any mistakes!


End file.
